One Disney
by evemanga
Summary: voici vos chansons disney a la One Piece!
1. le roi luffy

Vous devez avoir remarquer que j'aime les songfic et je vous en amène une autre

Cette fois ci c'est simple

Un personnage de One Piece + une musique de Disney qui lui convient = se que vous aller lire

Cette fois ci c'est luffy + le roi lion « je voudrais déjà être roi »

Bonne lecture ^-^

oOo

Luffy étais assis sur son « perchoir », il s'ennuyais, personne ne voulais ou ne pouvait jouer avec lui, il se posa une question « Es qu'ils jouerons avec moi si j'étais le roi des pirate », il s'imagina lui et son équipage dans un parc de jeux géant tout en or , avec des toboggan montant jusqu'au ciel et des piscine a balle aussi grande que le nouveau monde et surtout des montagne de viande!

Il se leva:

Luffy: « c'est moi luffy!

C'est moi le roi!

Du royaume des pirates! »

Nami, Usopp et Chopper qui avaient entendu leur capitaine arrivèrent et le regardaient entre la crinière de Sunny.

Nami: « c'est la premier fois qu'on voit un roi

Intelligent comme toi! »

Luffy: « je vais faire dans la cours de grand

une entrer triomphal

Et je mangerais très royalement

D'la viande la plus royal! »

Nami: « majesté, ne te fouille pas dans le nez! »

Luffy monta sur le mât en se balançant en criant:

Luffy: « je voudrais déjà être roi! »

Nami: « tu a encore un log chemin a faire

Votre altesse

Tu peut ma croire »

Luffy rejoint Usopp et Chopper su la pelouse:

Luffy: « au roi on ne dit pas »

Nami: « d'ailleur quand je dit ça, je … »

Usopp: « tien ta langue et tais-toi »

Nami: « ce que j'essais de te dire c'est… »

Chopper: « surtout ne fais pas ça »

Nami: « il faut que tu comprenne… »

Les trois: « reste ici assis toi ! »

Luffy suivie de ses deux acolites défilait sur tout le bateau:

Luffy: « sans jamais dire ou je vais! »

Nami se prenant la tête: « ce gars est une tête de mule »

Luffy: « je veux faire ce qui me plait »

Luffy renverse le transat et la table de Nami.

Celle-ci essaya de s'interposer:

Nami: « il est grand temps votre grandeur

Qu'on parle de cœur a cœur »

Luffy ne se rendant pas compte de se qu'il dit: « le roi n'a que faire des conseille d'une vielle sorcière »

Nami en furie tente de lui donner une bonne leçon, mais le galopin allai trop vite

Nami: « si tu confond la monarchie

avec la tiranie

Vive la plaisanterie

Adieu la piraterie

Je ferme la boutique

Prend garde luffy

Ne te trompe pas de voie! »

Luffy: « je voudrais déjà être roi! »

Nami cherchât les trois turbulent dans le bateau; ceux-ci jouais avec ses nerf.

Avec tant de turbulence le bateau se mit a tanguer et des barils se détachairent et roulaient sur la pelouse.

Luffy qui saute au dessus d'un baril pour aller d'un coter de bateau:

« regarder bien a l'ouest »

Nami qui se prend un baril: « oh! Pitié au secoure »

Luffy: « regarder bien a l'est »

Nami qui évite de peux un baril: « non! Non! »

Elle fus aider par le très galant Sanji

Luffy: « mon pouvoir sans conteste

Est sans frontière »

Nami en colère: « pas encore »

Usopp et Chopper qui avaient échapper a Nami: « c'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel

Les pirates répandent la nouvelle

Luffy sera le nouveaux roi des pirates! »

Les trois sur la tête du sunny: « je voudrais déjà être roi!

Je voudrais déjà être roi!

Je voudrais déjà être Rooooiiiii! »

PAAAFFFF!

oOo

Alors sa vous a plus?! Si vous vouler vous le refaire en musique je vous donne la version original:

/paroles-Le_Roi_Lion-Je_Voudrais_Deja_etre_Roi-lyr ics,p31967

Voila et a la prochaine ^-^

Reviews?


	2. Usopp est dans le vent

Salut tous le monde, j'aimerais dire a jokykiss que jesper que sa lui a plu et « le monde appartient a celui qui ce lève tôt »

Je voudrais aussi dire une chose que j'avais oublier dans le premier chapitre, tout les texte qui son en chanson son écrit entre « guillemet ».

voici le programme du jour:

Usopp + hercule « de zéro en héro »

Bonne lecture ^-^

oOo

Ce jour là, notre cher Usopp avait travailler toute la nuit sur un projet qui élaborai depuis des mois.

Il vissais un énième boulon, quand tout d'un coup les hublots s'ouvrir, un vent violant s'emparât de la salle et emmena notre roi des menteur hors du bateau, il se cognat contre un hublot et perdis connaissance.

Il se réveilla dans un endroit merveilleux, tout étais magnifique, il y avait des fontaine de saké et de vin les plus gouteux, d'arbre avec des fruits et de la nourriture de toute sorte en poussaient, et au centre se tenait un statut de LUI en or… Usopp se frottât les yeux, il devait rêver, il s'approchât de la statut, mais un groupe de jeune fille, très belle on peu le dire, s'approcha de lui en émettant de petit bruit aigu.

Une fille: notre héro et réveiller!

Une autre fille: il est encore plus séduisant quand il est réveiller!

Usopp: quoi! Euh… excuser moi, mesdemoiselles…

Encore une autre fille: en plus il et galant! Quelle homme parfait!

Usopp: euh… pourrais-je savoir ou j…

Une fille: où tu est? Mais à USOPP-LAND, bien sûr!

Usopp: quoi?!

La même fille: mais tu est sur ton île, car tu est le sauveur! Tu as terrasser le lapin gelant sakevors qui saccager notre île!

Une autre: oui, tu as volley telle un aigle dans le ciel et tu lui a fracasser la tête!

Et elles le menairent a un trône en or, lui servir multiple plat… sans que notre sniper ne comprainne quelque chose. Puis avec tous cela elle se mirent a chanter:

(a partir de maintenant les filles seront designer par un F, car j'ai la flemme d'écrire fille a chaque fois)

F: « c'est géant, Usopp est dans le vent! »

F: « De ville en île

On chante qu'il est le plus grand! »

F: « c'est un pro

L'Appollo du chow »

F: « un monstre sacrée qui met tous les monstres K.O.! »

F: « il n'étais personne »

Toute les F: « un zéro, zéro »

F: « il tire le banco »

Toute les F: « c'est un héro! »

F: « lui, le marmot qui ne disait mot! »

Toute les F: « de zéro en héro, il a changé de peau!

De zéro en héro! »

F: « illico! »

Toute les F: « il sourit et toute les filles sont… en extase! »

F: « elle frappa leur héro, sur chaque pot…

F: « …sur chaque vase! »

TLF: « il pleut un pactole, sur notre idole, qui vole vers l'Acropole!

Mais il ne part pas sans ailles,

Pour s'offrir cette île et ses merveilles!

Phénomène, le roi de l'arène!

Oui, pour les Eurydice,

Il mérite dix sur dix!

Toute les mers,

Admire ses biceps ^-^'

Pas un gras de graisse

quand ses pectoraux se comparaisse!

Usopp est venu, Usopp a vaincu!

La foule nue l'acclame dans les rues, ^-^'

Remplie d'esprit fort, et hardi,

De zéro en héro, il a grandi! »

De zéro en héro!

F: « mais qui l'aurait dit?! »

F: « qui est le plus grand de tout les sniper?! »

TLF: « c'est Usopp »

F: « qui est le seigneur, toujours vainqueur?! »

TLF: « c'est Usopp »

F: « est-il fort? »

TLF: « est-il brave? »

c'est le meilleur !

est-il doux?

Plus doux qu'une fleur!

C'est USOPP

C'est USOPP

C'est USOPP

C'est USOPP

C'est USOPP

C'est USOPP

C'est géant, Usopp est dans le vent!

…toujours vainqueur!…

Grand sniper!

…pas du tout menteur…

Jamais frimeur!

Il n'étais personne!

Un zéro, zéro!

Soudain illico,

C'est un héro!

Certaines l'aime trop,

Certaines l'aime chaud!

De zéro en héro

Usopp est un héro!

Un super héro!

Il est trop! »

Une jeune fille ressemblent étrangement a Kaya, étais sur le point de l'embrasser, quand…

USOPP! LES TOILETTES SONT BOUCHER!

oOo

Alors jesper que sa vous a plus, car moi j'ai eu du mal a écrire des passage en me disant que ces fille ne connaisse vraiment pas Usopp, sa ma fait tous bizzard d'écrire des choses comme ça sur lui, mais apres tout c'est un rêve!

Reviews?


	3. nami

Salut les amis, je voudrais dire deux trois chose avant de commencer:

Déjà merci a Jokykiss pour m'avoir montrer mon erreur, ce n'est pas volley mais voler, sois c'est une faute de frappe soit c'est mon ordinateur qui a fait une correction automatique, mais a partir de maintenant je relirais mieux mes écries.

Et aussi que sa me fais plaisir de vous faire connaitre de nouvelle chanson Disney (je ne sais pas si c'est très utile mais bon).

La réponse pour Simili D Axel, je pense que je l'associerais avec l'équipage de Kidd, mais comme je n'ai pas fini avec les Mugiwara (les chapeaux de paille) elle viendra plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, ce sera:

Nami + le générique de la bande a picsou

Lien ici:

watch?v=WN2EYj2iKJo

oOo

Nami étais dans son bureau, elle comptais c'est pièce avec mauvaise humeur, les trois galopins l'avaient bien mériter:

Nami: j'ai du y aller un peu fort… puis nan! Ils l'ont bien mériter avec leur chansonnette pourris!

Tout en empilant ses pièces, elle se remémoras cette petite « chansonnette »

« c'est la plus grande boss de toute les îles

Nami, Nami

C'est la plus riche de toute les villes

Nami, Nami

Elle vaut des milliards

En or, en Berry

Nami hou hou

En suivant Luffy, Sanji et Zoro

Hou hou

Nous garderons le One Piece pour nous

C'est la plus riche

Foi de pirate

La plus chiche

La plus roublard

En suivant Luffy, Sanji et Zoro

Hou hou

Nous garderons le One Piece pour nous

Hou hou

On ne peut plus avoir un sou chez nous

Hou hou

Nous garderons le One Piece pour nous

Hou hou »

Et en donnant un coup dans la table, toute ses pilles de pièce tombaire.

ET ZUT ET RE ZUT!

oOo

Voila et je tien a dire que je prend cette chanson a cœur car quand j'étais petit j'ai été élever par Disney jusqu'à mes 7 ans (là ou j'ai découvert One Piece) et que j'ai toujours adorer la bande a picsou.

Reviews?


	4. comme zoro

Bonjour bonjour!

Comme aujourd'hui je n'ai rien a dire de spécial je vous donne directe le programme:

Zoro + Mulan « comme un homme »

Bonne lecture ^-^

oOo

Zoro étais dans la vigie, il venait de finir son entrainement quotidien. Il était assis et regardais le mer avec un air de nostalgie. Il repensait a son village natal, a son maitre, a ses anciens camarade…

Puis il se rappelas de son premier jours d'entrainement:

/FLASH BACK\\

Le maitre arriva devants ses nouveau élève:

Maitre: bien le bonjours a tous! Jesper que vous êtes prêt, car vous devez savoir que le nitoryu est un type de combat très compliquer. Pour commencer, je vais dessiniez quelqu'un.

Il observa ses nouveau élève, et désigna un garçon au cheveux vert. Celui-ci s'avança:

Le maitre: alors comment tu t-appelle?

Le garçon avec un ton sec: Zoro

Le maitre: ha, heu… oui… bon. Tu va frapper sur ce mannequin avec ça.

Il lui tendis un sabre en bois, Zoro sure de lui, le pris et frappa le mannequin tellement fort, que celui-ci en perdit la tête. Zoro se retourna fier de lui et ne remarqua pas que la tête du mannequin avait percuter le toit et fis tomber des tuile qui dégommairent une statut. Le maitre se lamenta:

Le maitre: bon… on a du boulot…

Le maitre: « attaquons l'exercice pour défaire le mal

Ma-t-il donner leurs fils? Je n'en vois pas un

Vous êtes plus fragiles que des fillettes

Mais jusqu'au bout et coup par coup

Je saurai faire de vrai hommes de vous

Comme la flèche qui vibre Et frappe en... plein cœur En trouvant l'équilibre Vous serez vainqueurs Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de filletteMais envers et contre tout Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous »

Un garçon un peu enrober: « J'aurais dû me mettre au régime Salue tous mes amis pour moi »

Un autre garçon: « Je n'aurais pas dû sécher les cours de gym Ce gars-là leur flanque les foies »

Kuina: « S'il voyait la fille en moi »

Et encore un autre garçon: « Je suis tout en nage mais nager je ne sais pas »

Le maitre: « Comme un homme Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent Comme un homme Sois plus puissant que les ouragans Comme un homme Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient

Les jours passent et le mal ne sera plus très loin Suivez bien mon chemin, vous vivrez demain Vous ne serez jamais vaillants et forts Comme des hommes, rentrez chez vous Je ne peux faire de vrais hommes de vous

Comme un homme Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent Comme un homme Sois plus puissant que les ouragans Comme un homme Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient »

Puis Zoro qui lui étais a fond dans l'entrainement se prêtât a la chanson:

Zoro: « Comme un homme Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent Comme un homme Sois plus puissant que les ouragans Comme un homme Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient »

/FIN DU FLASH BACK\\

Une haltère tomba sur le pied du sabreur.

AYE!

oOo

Alors c'étais bien? Alors j'ai enfin trouver quelque chose a dire!

Ce message est pours tous ceux qui écrivent des fiction sur one piece

J'ai été voir le filme Z et je vais vous apprendre une chose, les personne ayant un fruit du démon ne supporte pas l'eau tout court (dons pas l'eau de source, de rivière…)

Car il y a une scène ( assez connu pour une rumeur que l'on voix l'entre jambe de Zoro ^-^) qui se passe dans des bain thermal et où se trouve les garçons (donc Luffy, Sanji, Zoro et brook) Luffy et brook sont dans un bain d'eau thermal et pourtant ils perdent leurs énergies.

Jesper que sa vous serviras pour vos fiction, car, je ne suis pas contre, mais je lis beaucoup de fiction et je remarque souvent les fruit du démon vont dans l'eau sans perdre leurs énergies.

Mais cela montre une chose, que peut être que votre personnage favori ayant un fruit du démon ne se lave s'en doute khasi jamais.

Reviews?


	5. sanji

OÏ, tout le monde vas bien, alors le programme du jours est:

Sanji + ratatouille « le festin »

Alors voici le résultat:

oOo

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jours de la semaine du goût, Sanji étais en cuisine et pour ce jours spécial il voulais préparer un festin digne de se nom. Tout en bâtent les œufs, il se mit a chantonné:

« Les rêves des amoureux

sont comme le bon vin Ils donnent de la joie

ou bien du chagrin Affaibli par la faim

je suis malheureux Volant en chemin

tout ce que je peux Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie

L'espoir est un plat

bien trop vite consommé À sauter les repas

je suis habitué Un voleur, solitaire,

est triste à nourrir À un jeu si amer,

je ne peux réussir Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie

Jamais on ne me dira que la course aux étoiles,

ça n'est pas pour moi Laissez-moi vous émerveiller

et prendre mon envolNous allons enfin nous régaler

La fête va enfin commencer

Et sortez les bouteilles,

finis les ennuis Je dresse la table,

demain nouvelle vie Je suis heureux

à l'idée de ce nouveau destin Une vie à me cacher,

et puis libre enfin Le festin est sur mon chemin Une vie à me cacher

et puis libre enfin Le festin est sur mon chemin »

Il déposât son plat dans le four, quand, distrait, il se brulât…

ET CROTTE SA BRULLE!

OOo

Alors jesper que vous aller bien! (je sais j'ai pas grand-chose a dire)

Alors salut et

Reviews?


	6. petite robin

Salut a tous jesper que vous aller bien, car aujourd'hui la chanson Vien d'un film qui me tien beaucoup a cœur:

Robin + les aventure de Bernard et Bianca « quelqu'un viendra »

oOo

/ attention l'histoire se passe dans le passer de Robin \\

Une petite fille au cheveux noirs sa cachais dans les débris de maison, elle se risqua dehors. Passant dans l'ombre des tas de débris, elle crus apercevoir une silhouette quand elle tomba du monticule. Elle roula et perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla dans une sorte d'abris improviser, une femme préparais une bouillie, celle-ci se retourna et s'approcha de la petite. La fillette se reculât avec méfiance:

La femme: ne craint rien je ne te veux aucun mal.

La petite fille: qui êtes vous?

La femme: moi je suis Opa et je peut savoir qui tu est?

Le petite fille: Robin. Mais que mes t-il arriver?

Opa: tu tes évanouie et je tes trouver avant le gouvernement.

Opa remarqua une larme couler le long de la joue de Robin.

Robin: je ne suis pas assez forte ils vont nous anéantir…

Opa: nan, jamais car tu doit avoir fois en toi.

Elle pris Robin dans ses bras.

Opa: « Courage petite sœur Fais un vœu chaque fois que tu pleures Redresse-toi au lieu d'avoir peur Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas Souris petite sœur Même quand tu as envie d'avoir peur Le bonheur est tout près il existe Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas Garde toujours une prière dans ta poche Et tu y verras plus clair Ne t'en fais pas, la nuit s'en va Ne vois pas le monde à l'envers Aie confiance petite sœur Tes espoirs seront réalisés Il te faut du courage petite sœur Quelqu'un viendra pour t'aimer »

Elle sera plus fort la petite fille dans c'est bras.

oOo

Voila c'est fini.

(j'ai pas grand chose a dire)

Reviews?


End file.
